


It's So Easy

by WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken



Series: We either make it, or break it. [26]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Summer, a little but not really?, is this fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken/pseuds/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken
Summary: Minho isn’t blind, never has been, so it’s not new that his eyes stay glued to the younger’s very nice silhouette.Everything manifests into one simple thought and that is that if Jisung would ask, Minho would be totally down to fuck, possibly upgrade to fuckbuddies. So down.But the thing is that when he imagines it – and boy does he spend a lot of time imagining it - is that he feels a pang in his heart after that. One that also prompts him to feel sad and his brain to tell him it’s not enough, that he wantsmore.----Rated M for Minho's unfiltered horny monkey brain.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: We either make it, or break it. [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439083
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	It's So Easy

**Author's Note:**

> The side-projects of my side-projects have side-projects. You follow?  
> This is once again one of them.

It’s fucking hot outside and Minho thinks he is really close to melting despite the fact that he has gotten rid of his shirt a while ago and is left in just his old soccer shorts. There is an aircon present in Jisung’s dorm room but it’s currently off, much to Minho’s dismay.

Jisung refuses to have it on for a long time because _‘’Think about the bees, the trees and all the worlds’ seas!,’’_

It’s Jisung’s own made-up jingle he uses to justify going above and beyond to help in every tiny way he can.

Anyways, the aircon has been off for an hour now which means there’s another hour left before Jisung lets him turn it back on for a measly fifteen minutes. 

He really should’ve stayed at his own dorm and let himself shrivel up in an ice-cold bath. 

He rolls his head to the right and sees Jisung laying right next to him on the younger’s bed, way too close for when the temperature is already so high. Neither of them do anything about it though.

Despite the fact that they have been laying here unmoving for the last three hours, Jisung looks absolutely _spend_ , like they’ve passed the last three hours doing something way more tasking. _Lewd_ , in way. 

Minho’s brain is in the gutter.

It’s mainly the fact that Jisung’s tanned skin is vaguely damp, cheeks a little flushed and his shaggy blond hair is all over the place.

Summer fits Jisung really well. Too well, Minho’s dick thinks.

But that’s not all, no. 

He’s lying on his stomach, head pillowed by his arms and one leg pushed up forming a sharp ‘p’ which makes his hip jut out and his tank-top ride up the back of his thighs. Its all he’s wearing - aside from underwear - and it’s more like a dress than anything else.

Minho notices the heath gets even worse when the younger shifts and the fabric decides to stay behind, draping in such a way that the younger’s waist looks even tinier than it already is and accentuates the curve of his ass. Objectively, there isn’t that much ass but that really doesn’t matter when Minho’s horny brain is anything _but_ objective.

Minho isn’t blind, never has been, so it’s not new that his eyes stay glued to the younger’s very nice silhouette.

All of the above combined manifests into one simple thought and that is that if Jisung would ask, Minho would be totally down to fuck, possibly upgrade to fuckbuddies. So down.

But the thing is that when he imagines it – and boy does he spend a lot of time imagining it - is that he feels a pang in his heart after that. One that also prompts him to feel sad and his brain to tell him it’s not enough, that he wants _more_.

He has never stopped to think about that part though, but it seems like he can only push it away for so long until he’s forced to face it. Which is now, apparently, because Jisung opens an eye and smiles in tiny when he finds Minho looking at him. There’s an exhausted edge to it but it comes across as effortless and genuine, like it’s more of a reflex than anything else.

Minho sees Jisung smile at him all the damn time but it’s in moments like this that it hits hard, moments where they exist in this tiny, tiny bubble with just the two of them. Most of the times Jisung makes it his mission to talk Minho’s ears off which makes him forget about how comforting it is to just be with Jisung, but he gets reminded of it when they are merely existing in the same space without little or no words.

It makes his heart hum.

It seals the deal when the younger closes his eyes again - little satisfied smile tugging at his lips - and almost whispers his name, incredibly fond and seemingly for no reason other than just because he wants to.

So it’s right then and there that Minho comes to the conclusion that he doesn’t only love Jisung as his best friend, but also in the _‘I want to marry you’_ kinda way. He thinks he has known for a long while now, but it’s the first time he dares to acknowledge it.

From the moment he does, everything is suddenly a lot more intense. From the air between them to the way Jisung blindly reaches out to find Minho’s hand and hooks their pinkies together like they do so often. The boy instantly becomes that more beautiful in his eyes and this primal urge in the back of his head that screams at him to make Jisung _his_ in every way turns that much more prominent. 

Now, he can proceed with this acknowledged epiphany in a couple of different ways.

First up; ignore it. Pretend to be dumb to the realisation and try to use his sheer willpower to keep the thoughts and feelings away.

Second one; try to create some distance, maybe set some boundaries to make sure things don’t blur or blend together.

Minho stops there because he thinks that those are pretty bullshit options, ones that will probably make him sad and all of this way more dramatic than fitting for them. They aren’t about extreme highs and deep lows, more just bobbing along at sea.

So he comes to the third option, which is just coming clean.

Minho isn’t scared, neither does he think Jisung will be upset in any way. They have known each other for so long now that Minho doesn’t think there’s anything that can rip them apart. He ignores the impulsive and wild side of him which tells him to say fuck it and jump straight to proposing right then and there, purely because he doesn’t want to come across _that_ aggressive.

‘’Do you want to be my boyfriend?,’’ is what he asks instead.

It comes out without much thought. A little voice in the back of his head tells him that people in the movies and stuff first inform their crush about their romantic interest, ask them out on a date and only ask for a label after an unspecified amount of time, but Minho feels like that’s a hassle. They’ve known each other for years and years and their whole relationship has been questionable for most of it anyways.

Minho doesn’t think a lot would change.

It stays silent for a long while. There’s nothing telling Minho about what the other is thinking or feeling and honestly, that’s kinda a first. Jisung is always so expressive and even when he isn’t, Minho just _knows_ what’s going on in his head. Not now though and he thinks that Jisung is ignoring him because he either doesn’t want to answer or doesn’t know _how_ to answer.

Maybe he’s waiting for Minho to inform his that it’s a joke, which it really isn’t.

He’s about to shrug it off and ask if Jisung has already figured out what he’s gonna give Seungmin for his birthday - because Minho genuinely doesn’t know what to buy for him - but then Jisung suddenly moves after playing dead for ages and is gentle when he crawls half onto Minho, somewhat caging the older in with his lithe frame. 

Minho’s reminded of the heath down in his crotch because it’s fucking hot in every sense of the word. However, it gets lost when Minho spots the younger’s eyes slowly but steadily tearing up.

Maybe Minho has underestimated the power of his words or Jisung’s feelings, especially when the younger dips down and kisses him without a word.

He’s a bit thrown off by the aggressiveness of Jisung trying to push his tongue down Minho’s throat, but he can’t complain and gladly matches. It’s a bit sloppy on Jisung’s end – he’s always been overeager and quick to excite – but Minho figures he’ll just let the boy get it out of his system. 

It’s a little short of a minute or so later that Jisung slows down and back off the tiniest bit. 

‘’Of course,’’ Jisung whispers against his lips.

Then they are kissing again, this time a lot more gentle and soft. This time Jisung’s pliant and relaxed and melts into Minho when the older acts on the urge to take charge. It makes the latter smile into the kiss, almost grinning when Jisung moves to straddle him.

Even though kissing Jisung isn’t something Minho’s completely unfamiliar with – they’re both kissers when high - it feels a whole lot different now. Because now his head isn’t stuck thinking about when it’s appropriate to stop, whether the line between friends and something more would be crossed if he’d slip a hand under the younger’s tank top to feel hot and soft skin, if Jisung’s gonna hate him if he leaves a hickey or two, whether the younger’s slim thighs are as tasty as they look…

He doesn’t have to think about things like that because he knows he now can simply go for it or ask it and it won’t lead to anything potentially dangerous. Well, maybe it will, but the good kind. Not the bad kind.

Needless to say, he gladly takes advantage and grips onto the blonde’s waist and lets his other hand travel down to his ass. Jisung whines into his mouth at that and it sounds quite desperate and needy, as if he’s been thinking about this as much as Minho.

They part for air and Minho catches a lone drop of sweat running down Jisung’s jaw and to his neck, a sight that instantly turns the blood in his veins into molten lava.

‘’It’s too hot,’’ Jisung pants quietly, arms shaking a bit from keeping himself up. He stares down at Minho with flushed cheeks and watery eyes, looking absolutely fucked-out just from kissing. Minho could’ve seen that coming with how much Jisung runs on feelings and emotions, but it still hits hard.

There’s a joke on the tip of Minho’s tongue but he forgoes the opportunity to make it to sit up. Jisung sliding perfectly into his lap with a cute, tiny noise. Minho chuckles fondly at that and reaches to wipe the boy’s damp bangs out of his face. His hands travels down and stays on Jisung’s cheek.

He has rarely felt more endeared when the younger leans into the touch and he recognizes the sparkle in his eyes. It’s only now that it clicks; Jisung has been looking at him, and only him, like that for a long time. It makes him smile and realise there are butterflies in his stomach.

But then Jisung shifts on his lap and Minho’s is made painfully aware of the problem in his shorts, the one that he had been willing away consciously for a couple of hours now. Kissing Jisung and seeing him like that has definitely not helped him _at all_.

Everything in him screams to flip them around, strip the boy naked and fuck him hard and deep. However, Jisung’s a romantic at heart and Minho doesn’t want to jump straight to sex purely to satisfy his own needs. Well, he wants to but Jisung’s way more important to him.

There’s always tomorrow anyways. No need to do everything at once. 

‘’I’m going to take a shower,’’ Minho finally sighs, ‘’I’m fucking drenched from the heath,’’

It’s not a lie but it’s clearly a diversion. 

Jisung nods and leans in for a short peck, wiggling happily a little before bursting out in giggles when Minho breathes harshly out of his nose and tosses the boy on the bed next to him.

As soon as Minho’s on his feet, Jisung springs off the bed as well and follows him like a little duckling, all the way into the bathroom and only stopping when Minho halts and turns around. He raises a brow in question.

The younger merely grins at him and doesn’t give Minho the opportunity to ask what he’s following him for when Jisung reaches out and swiftly undoes the drawstring on Minho’s shorts, fingers dangerously close to the older’s crotch.

He should’ve known that Jisung knows damn well what is up. It’s kinda hard to miss and the boy had been in his lap a mere minute ago. Now that he thinks about it, the little devil had definitely noticed and wiggled around on purpose.

‘’Need some help with that?,’’ Jisung blinks at him innocently for a second or two before he’s grinning all smug again, ‘’I can suck you off,’’

Minho doesn’t know why he had expected Jisung to be more shy. The boy’s anything but that when he’s feeling genuinely confident.

‘’You conniving, little…,’’

He gladly takes him up on the offer.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell I've been working on smut and am getting more comfortable doing so? I think you can.
> 
> anyways, 'To Orbit' coming soon.  
> BABIE JISUNG AGENDA!


End file.
